For some time, people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Conventionally, many individuals carry drink bottles or other containers that contain water or other potable beverages. However, in some situations it may be difficult for an individual to carry a large enough supply of potable water or other beverage for a specific activity, and it may be difficult for an individual to obtain potable water in certain locations. For example, backcountry enthusiasts, endurance athletes, military personnel, and others that travel in remote areas for extended periods of time and without access to clean drinking water may not be able to carry a sufficiently large supply of potable water or other beverage to maintain proper hydration. It is common for such persons to rely on water filters, which require time-consuming operation and may take up storage volume that is at a premium. It is also common for such persons to rely on water additives, such as iodine, to purify drinking water; however, such additives are often undesirable due to the taste they impart to the drinking water.